


Connections

by sourcrayon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Order, Force Bond, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Code, Reylo - Freeform, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcrayon/pseuds/sourcrayon
Summary: Just a drabble of what would happen the day after the battle at Crait, and Rey and Kylo's complex emotions toward each other, which I thought were really interesting in the movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite that the majority of people on the Millenium Falcon were sleeping, Rey could not. She was spread across the floor, along with the rest of the remaining Resistance fighters. They had gone through so much trouble just within the same day, and the least they could get was a decent amount of sleep. Yet, Rey wasn’t tired at all. She felt restless and curious, and still without many answers. Luke would have told her to get her head out of the clouds, and just the thought of it made her crack a smile. Then, her smile vanished.

Kylo Ren kept on returning to her mind when she was trying so hard to delete him from there. Rey was wary of ever receiving any connection with him, and so desperately wanted to prevent it. She couldn’t let herself be dragged into his own problems again and let her suffer in the process. Her mind wandered to the memory of standing in the elevator together. His face was so calm and looked like a child, inches away from hers. In fact, many or all of the times that they had been alone together within recent days, he looked the opposite of hostile. Then, of course, that had changed. Rey did not know why she was upset by this, but she was more disappointed in him. She could see the glimmer of light within Ben, but he threw it away. He seemed like a different person entirely. Kylo Ren.

Rey flashed her eyes open, sensing something. She did not sit up because she did not want to wake up or disturb the surrounding people in slumber, so she glanced around her vicinity. Looking to her right, she felt her dimly lit, yet warm surroundings shift to grim, metallic coldness, and there he was; sitting in a throne. It was probably Snoke’s.

His lonely eyes were searing into her own, but Rey did not look away. Instead, she chose to stay silent and let her attitude speak for itself. If she could deactivate this bond, she would, but it was more automatic than manual to her dismay.

 _What?_ is what she wanted to say.

“I see that you have no mentor left,” he stated almost smugly.

Rey didn’t want to be reminded of this. She turned her head away from him and looked at the ceiling.

Kylo got to his feet and strolled around the area. “You do realize that you can’t get rid of me, right?”

 _Yes_ , she admitted to herself–she’d never give him the satisfaction of having him hear it.

Kylo walked over to Rey and knelt beside her. “It could’ve been so much easier, Rey. I don’t know why you-” He stopped himself before he would lash out. Rey still didn’t face him. Kylo gazed at her bitter expression, and his furrowed brows softened. He took a deep breath and removed one of his gloves. Rey could hear the noise of it, and grew a little anxious, and remembered that her hand was rested right beside her. She should have placed her hand somewhere else, but simply did not want to.

Kylo gently set his hand on Rey’s, and they both felt that spark that was reminiscent of the first time that this had happened. His fingers lightly brushed across her hand that did not move at all. She felt her face redden.

Kylo sighed. “I imagine you want to kill me.”

Rey didn’t know the answer herself.

“You know that you should have never believed in me. I don’t know why you did in the first place.”

Rey thought back to how much she wanted to resolve his inner turmoil, but wanting it wasn’t enough. A hot tear ran down her cheek.

Kylo saw this and partially regretted his words. “I’m s-… I’m surprised you never lost faith in me. I think you might be the last unfortunate person to believe in me. Or might have been.”

Although Rey was still very upset and unwilling to give him attention, she appreciated his gesture, no matter how cold he presented it. And especially the warm gesture. It was comforting in some way… seeing all of the possibilities that may occur in the future. Their future. It wasn’t pain or despair or loneliness. It was joy, trust, contentment. Rey ached for it, and she knew that he did, too. Maybe that’s what they had in common.

Through all this time, his bare hand was on Rey’s, and neither of them protested. It intimidated them both. A few moments later, Rey found herself lacing her fingers with Kylo’s, her hand shuddering, but she felt certain of this. It felt right to her. The silence between them was deafening. The only thing they could hear were the slowed breaths of one another.

Kylo’s eyebrows raised and he glanced back at Rey, now staring at him with empathy. It was like a plea. Asking him why things were unfolding the way they were. Kylo slightly wondered the same thing. Before Kylo could confess something that was on his mind for some time, the door to Kylo’s throne room slid open and Hux waltzed in. He was dumbfounded to find the Jedi scavenger and Supreme Leader Ren holding hands, but believed to be daft. He had been force choked and injured in any other way many times by Ren recently, so maybe he was finally getting hallucinations like he had expected.

Both Rey and Kylo were in shock, and Kylo immediately let go of their hold and stood again. Rey disappeared from view. Hux rubbed his eyes, finally believing to have gone crazy.

Kylo put his hands behind his back, trying to hide his exposed hand. “Yes, General?”

Hux was thrown off for a bit by that event, but his train of thought returned after a few seconds, then began talking to Kylo Ren about plans to eliminate the Resistance with no delay.

Rey was now very sure that she wouldn’t sleep that night. It felt too quiet now. It did before, but this was a more lonely quiet, despite there being many people around her at that moment. There was something about Ben that separated him from everyone else that she had met. He wasn’t an enemy, but she didn’t trust him in the slightest. He really was the only person that understood Rey, and could relate to her struggles. And somehow, she understood him. She was fascinated by him, and she hated it.

She closed her eyes again. How would she be able to kill him? She knew that they were always going to be pitted toward each other, but this time, it may be for the worse. Kylo certainly seemed like had no trouble hating her. _Stop thinking of this_ , Rey chastised herself. After all, they seemed better as enemies, but that could change. Anything could happen at this point. The only thing that could comfort her was the warmness on her hand that was left behind by his soft touch. Whatever was to happen, Rey knew for a fact that it was to happen between her and Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren are having problems of their own, and after a month, find one another again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the last chapter, but that was just a one shot while this is something I've been working on for about a week now.

The Supremacy X was hectic as usual, with people scurrying everywhere with worried expressions, trying to get through their endless list of duties. Within the throne chamber, Supreme Leader Ren was on his seat, glaring at General Hux who was trying to negotiate with him, although Kylo Ren knew for a fact that he was just trying to get his own way.

“Supreme Leader, I am in no way of degrading your plan, but it would be a bit rash to send every troop we have.”

“Then would you rather wait long enough for them to grow more powerful?”

“Of course not, I am just concerned with the fact that we are unaware of their numbers and any technological advances that they may have undergone within the last month, as anyone would.”

Kylo shot Hux a glare, and the red-headed general began to feel a familiar sick feeling. “Go ahead and kill me, as I’m sure you want to do. But know that your actions will have dreadful consequences. Everytime we send a fleet, we become vulnerable. What we need is a coordinated approach, and wait for the right moment to catch them off guard.”

Kylo hated to admit it, but he had a point. The Resistance were still fairly crippled, as far as he knew, but they needed time to create a plan that would not end up like their last large-scale assault by the Supremacy. Kylo was beginning to realize his role that did require a lot of responsibility, which he did not expect to be challenging at first glance. Before he could go through with any other plan he had, he still had to focus on the task at hand.

“You have three hours to craft a plan,” Kylo stated with no emotion.

Hux’s face distorted. “That is hardly enough time to―” he then saw the growing hostility in Kylo’s eyes, and felt his throat begin to grow narrower. “Very well,” his voice cracked fearfully.

Hux promptly exited the chamber with a bitter scowl on his face, and the dark-clothed leader was left alone. He had refused to have guards, and he never gave a reason for it. It was too much of a bittersweet memory to keep that did not align with his principles. Kylo sighed and sat back in the chair that felt far too large even for his broad figure.

He almost wanted to tap into Rey’s location and reach her, but stopped himself. It had been a month since he last saw her, and he tried to keep this consistent. He did not know whether he was angry, or heartbroken, or infatuated, but decided himself that it was a choice that would thereby benefit him in this war. Whatever this scavenger was, she had done something to him, and whenever she was present, he felt something that he hadn’t felt in forever. Kylo hated it, but could not help being drawn to her. They were like magnets that could never be separated.

* * *

 

Rey flipped through the pages of one of the Jedi texts. She wished that she could absorb all of its knowledge without having to take time to read them all or understanding them. _Seriously, why did their language have to be so difficult to get! Simple phrases would have been easier for them and for me._ she told herself.

A few minutes later, she gave up on the book she failed understanding, and picked up a new text with the title, _The Jedi Code._ Rey began skimming through different pages, finding different paragraphs focusing on some guidelines of becoming a Jedi. The first one that her eyes fell on was, “A Jedi does not kill an unarmed opponent.” This was reasonable, and seemed like how she expected Jedis to think. Rey glanced at the next verse.

“A Jedi must always cooperate in a battle or time of crisis.” Yet another mindset that Rey believed.

“A Jedi must have no wants.” She began to shift in her sitting position, feeling as if this was directed at her.

“Attachment is forbidden.” This pointed out to her more than all the rest. How could Jedis not love anyone? Did this mean that she could never find a significant other? Or even a friend? What scared her the most was that she felt that she was already breaking the code. Was she not even a Jedi if she did not stick to this code? Did she even deserve to be reading these texts? Did she deserve to be a Jedi?

Before she gave up, she moved on from the requirements and she found different mantras that stuck out to her.

 _Emotion, yet peace._  
_Ignorance, yet knowledge._  
_Passion, yet serenity._  
_Chaos, yet harmony._ _  
_ Death, yet the Force.

This slightly confused Rey, but this was easier to grasp than any of the Jedi texts that she had come across. It somehow resonated with her. She went on to the next mantra.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._  
_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._  
_There is no passion, there is serenity._  
_There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _  
_ There is no death, there is the Force.

This seemed less appealing to her than the last one. She was even more confused now than before; how could there be death yet the force, and also no death but only the force? She wished that Luke was around to tell her these things in simpler terms. She shut the book via the Force and hugged her knees. Rey could hear Resistance fighters quickly dash by from outside her chamber.

She thought that she would be less lonely while with the Resistance, but there was still that hole in her heart that never went away. She felt much better while with her friends, though, but that gaping hole still existed. Rey trusted them, but there were certain things that she could never bring up, and those things constantly ate at the back of her head. It bothered her so much, making her feel only smaller. Plus, so many expectations were placed upon her after she returned from Ahch-To, and it intimidated her. She was, to them, the last Jedi.

She sometimes questioned whether or not she should have a place in this. It seemed as if this whole ordeal was much bigger than herself, and it was not until she had witnessed Supreme Leader Snoke’s death that she realized that it was in her control, and she could change things if she wanted to. Although, there were some things that could never be changed by her doing. She realized that then, and it still hurt now. It had been a while since she had felt this bad of an ache in her heart.

* * *

 

Within the throne room of the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren sat with both hands resting on both armrests. He eyed his hands, which were gloved. Like always. His sad eyes trailed away and found a familiar figure, sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs in a desperate manner.

Kylo leaned forward and she did not look up, probably unknowing of what was occurring at that moment. He observed her for a moment. She looked morose and alone, and without her friends. Kylo genuinely felt for her, and mostly wondered why she would rather choose suffering through withdrawal than live a life where she could be free to express herself. He knew that she had made a wrong choice, and she had the same notion about him.

He hardly realized that this was the first time that he saw Rey in a fairly long amount of time. He was unsure of how this bridge between them activated, and why the Force wanted them interacting in the first place. To Kylo, it only reiterated that she should have joined him so they would not have to go through this different kind of pain.

Rey sensed it and looked up to see Kylo Ren a good 10 feet in front of her. He was wearing an emotionless expression as if he was not surprised that this was happening. Meanwhile, Rey was stunned that this was happening again after a long time, but this bewilderment quickly turned to irritation.

“Training, are you?” Kylo spoke into the silence sarcastically, looking toward a Jedi text that Rey seemed to be grappling.

Rey became angrier and thought about storming off, but knew that he would most likely chase after her. _Does this have to happen now?_ she thought, dropping the book.

“It’s been a while,” Kylo mumbled.

“Mm, hm,” Rey muttered, rolling her eyes.

“How…” Kylo began, “You won’t be hidden with the Resistance for long. I will destroy them, then come for you.”

Rey was quiet for a moment, then scoffed and read his deadpan expression. “You don’t care about that,” she asserted then stood, “You have no master controlling you anymore… What’s stopping you from running away from it all?”

Kylo clenched his jaw. “I have.”

Rey took a step toward him. “No… I am the only one that knows that _you_ are the one that killed Snoke, right?”

Kylo didn’t respond, feeling guilty that he placed the blame on Rey. “How do you think I’m in this position if I had told the truth?”

“They’ll find out eventually. You don’t have to worry about me confessing, but I am sure that there are suspicions and rumors going around.”

He drummed his fingers on his armrest frantically. _Could she read his mind?_ What Rey was saying was a common thing that Kylo knew, but it only frightened him to think about. Now that Rey was voicing them, it made him feel even worse. “If you’re so smart, then how would you know?” Kylo regretted his stupid choice of words, but he was defensive.

“You seriously don’t think that they would believe that an amateur would murder the Supreme Leader, clearly experienced with the Force, _and_ go on to beat several skillful guards and you all at once, do you?” Rey explained.

Kylo was speechless and much more fidgety. He felt a surge of painful emotions all at once. Fury. Fear. Hatred. “Why are you telling me this?” Kylo shouted.

Rey raised her brows at his outburst, but was not sure herself. _Because I care about you,_ she wanted to say. “At least someone is telling you the truth,” she half-yelled, stomping over to him.

Kylo looked hurt and wouldn’t look at her, and Rey felt a little remorseful, but did not want to take back her words. “Ben, I wasn’t trying to…”

Sitting down, Kylo Ren was still almost as tall as Rey, the height going up to her shoulders. Silence passed between them as Rey wondered what she should do at their uncomfortable distance away from one another, but she did not mind it. She placed her hand under his chin and leaned his head up gently to face her.

Everything was still and quiet now. Time seemed to stop. Rey tensed up, and she was surprised to see that Kylo looked just as befuddled. Whatever was happening confused them both, but they were fascinated by it--by each other. Both of their eyes were full of desire. Rey glanced at Kylo Ren’s parted lips and his face full of wonder. Hesitantly, she leaned toward him and lead his face to her own with her hand under his chin. She knew that she would regret it later, but nothing else mattered at that moment. It had been an entire month since their last meeting, and they both missed one another, as much as they denied it.

When their yearning lips were mere inches apart, a gloved hand abruptly waved Rey’s hand away. Rey jumped back and Kylo Ren stood to his full height. The childlike look of enthrallment was wiped off of his face and replaced with horrified consciousness.

He shot her a baffled glare that sent chills down Rey’s spine. Just in his eyes, she could tell that he was asking why she had done it. The full magnitude of her actions came to her, and Rey took a few nervous steps backwards. She tried to say something to explain herself, but nothing came out.

Kylo grimaced. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Rey frowned, took a deep breath, then looked at him with hopeful eyes. “Please come with me, Ben.”

Kylo furrowed his brows. “You keep on trying to―”

“Just… please. We both know that you want to.”

 _We can be together_ , she wanted to say.

Kylo wished these never ending arguments between them could end, and he almost wanted to trust Rey and go to her. Then, he thought about what she was doing to get him to go with her. Suddenly, Kylo's lightsaber flew to his hand, and he ignited it in anger. The bright red reflected off of his exasperated face. “Is that what you want? You’re manipulating, just like him. Also, for someone that always worries about my problems, you’re the last Jedi, right? Where’s your lightsaber?”

Rey scoffed and was now fuming. A moment passed, and she glanced at his weapon, almost a little hurt that he would pull it on her. “Fine, then. Be punished for your actions. I’m just trying to protect you, but it seems that you have too much pride to admit that you’re afraid of what’ll happen.”

Kylo shook his head and stormed past her, and she didn’t follow. Rey shut her eyes tight, and turned away from him. He was not going to let this girl ruin his plan. Before, it had worked to his advantage, but now...

As he neared the door that flew open, he stopped in his tracks and peeked behind him. Rey was gone. He stood in painful silence for a second, then continuing in his march. They both had their own roles to fulfill, and they would not get sidetracked by the other. Still, this was not going to go the way that neither of them would think.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i guess i'm just gonna make this a regular thing i guess, huh. 
> 
> and yeah, i got a lot of inspiration from pride & prejudice, but canon reylo did too, so i don't feel bad.
> 
> Remember to leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the concept of force bonds and also i told y'all from the beginning that it was gonna happen. also happy space wars
> 
> And i actually really like this idea, and I'm kinda thinking about adding more chapters to this. Lemme know what you guys think!!


End file.
